<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По секрету by hivershin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717010">По секрету</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin'>hivershin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Долгая помолвка [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Избежавшие кораблекрушения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Долгая помолвка [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>По секрету</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они затаились за стеной, слушая отдалённые голоса, шёпот, проникающий сквозь тощую фанеру и завитки отслаивающихся от сырости обоев. Хисока постукивает картой по дереву рядом с гладкой щекой Иллуми и придвигается ближе, кладёт руку ему на плечо — привычное ледяное прикосновение булавок почему-то сейчас будоражит кровь, превращая её в минеральную воду.</p><p>— Слезь с меня, — шепчет Иллуми ему в шею, и Хисока фыркает, когда глянцевито-чёрные волосы — самое живое в облике Иллуми — щекочут ему нос. Он прокашливается, облизываясь, ощущая на языке запах металла, и крови, и <i>Иллуми</i>, и его жадный рот тут же накрывает ледяная ладонь.</p><p>— Ты сдурел? Они не почувствуют нас, но услышат. Сиди тихо.</p><p>Глаза Хисоки сияют. Он прижимает к губам длинную чёрную прядь — и будет всё отрицать, если Иллуми заметит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>